


Marin and Sam

by waitwaitwaitok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwaitwaitok/pseuds/waitwaitwaitok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin shows her gratitude for Sam's banishment of her brother while they're in the insane asylum together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marin and Sam

The hall door opens just a bit, and Marin peeks in to see Sam staring out the window at the dark. She owes her life to this beautiful, haunted man. At the noise he turns and sees her. His eyes flick sideways to the desk near the door, as if seeing something invisible, then back to her. 

She steps inside and closes the door, not turning on the light. Moonlight lights the room enough to see his face. His eyes question hers. She straightens her back and draws in her courage again. His ghosts won't hurt her, and he has banished her ghost, who she loved dearly, but didn't want to die for. Pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it on the floor, she wants him to know what she is offering. It is a poor enough payment for saving her, but all she really has to offer. The attraction that pulls her towards her hero is magnetic, anyway. She would be here even if he hadn't succeeded.

His breath catches and he stares at her in the shadows. His eyes flick to the side again and he flinches, but his face says yes. What she is offering is wanted.

When she reaches him, she puts a hand on his waist, sliding up under his shirt to touch the naked skin, turning her face up to his. His arm slides around her shoulders and his face leans down to hers. His eyes shine with liquid. He is dying, and this is the gift she'd thought it might be. 

Her other hand slides up the side of his face, memorizing the touch of his skin as his mouth melts into hers, its heat a brand that sears her soul. This is more than sex. Death and life and banishment and fear and gratitude have transformed it beyond any low-rent hookup. What they don't know of each other in details they know of each other in the grand design of life. Man and woman at the edges of reality. Past the boundaries of normalcy and right and wrong. This is precious, to both giver and given.

The kisses start as sweet and sensual, sliding, grazing, slow, but then the need seems to fill the space between them and the urgency begins to grow. The intensity is a palpable throbbing in the close room, pulling moans from their throats and the need for stronger touching into every movement. 

Bent back over Sam's arm behind her waist, Marin is rubbing her groin on his cock through their clothes and circling her tits on his chest, pulling his silky hair through her fingers and mouthing him through his thin t-shirt, wanting, needing to give him all of herself, now. He pulls her up off her feet, and, holding her against his chest, moves to the bed, laying her down and coming with her. He flinches every now and then as if slapped by an unseen hand, but keeps his eyes on her, his focus on her. She knows how hard it can be to ignore the voices in your head, and admires him all the more. 

As he pulls off his shirt the planes of amazing muscles become visible in the moonlight. Her breath stops for just a moment. She'd known he was gorgeous and strong, but naked he looks like a cliche of manhood personified. Holy shit. She drinks in the sight, knowing that this will be a moment she will remember the rest of her life. Beauty like this is so fleeting, so impossible, that she wonders for a moment if he is even human. Then he leans down and rubs those hard muscles against her torso and her breasts and she forgets everything but the sensations of lust and need and touch.

He reaches a huge long-fingered hand between her legs and rubs her clit firmly while he takes possession of her mouth. Like every woman's dream. Metrosexuals may be great for business lunches, but this is what she really wants in a man. Three of his fingers slide into her, gently at first, then firmer and twisting and, oh, God, moving. He controls her easily, fingering her hard and deep with one hand while he rubs her clit with the other until she comes screaming over and over into his mouth, abandoning herself completely in his favor, pulsing and shaking through orgasm after orgasm. He continues to manipulate her, as if he knows more about her than she knows herself. She's never had multiple orgasms before. She's flushing with embarrassment, but isn't really up to caring. He finally lets up and pulls his hands gently out of her and stares down at every part of her body, as if memorizing the curves of light and shadow. 

After a long moment in which she thinks Sam's eyes are going to ignite with the intensity of his stare, he stands and drops his pajama bottoms exposing a beautiful erect cock that seems like it's standing up in her honor. Her eyes leak with the knowledge that he wants her the way she wants him. When he places first one naked knee then the other on the bed between her legs, then pushes them apart with a tiny cocky smirk, she feels she is being stalked by a lion, helplessly watching him come up and over her, into her most vulnerable place, wanting deep inside her stomach to give him whatever he could possibly desire. His smug, predatory look melts something deep inside that she'd never known existed. She fleetingly thinks that she might be ruined for other men after this, that there could be no other in all the world to compare with this incredible man. 

Without pausing he slides his gorgeous giant cock straight inside her, pushing into her until she feels she can't possibly accomodate all of him. And then he reverses, and as he slides backwards, she melts into a puddle of goo. Breathing deep, she pulls her feet up over his back and pulls him back into her with all her might. If he kills her she's going to enjoy dying.

He pulls a pillow under her hips and begins to slam into her with the force of his gorgeous strength, and she feels herself coming apart into tiny little atoms floating in the air. Thought and sense leave completely, and she's just a giant mess of ecstasy and bliss moving and slapping hard over and over in rhythm with the universe. 

Eventually she begins to notice that she has a body, and that there's a hot, heavy body on top of it. And that they are breathing. And sweating. She smiles, and thinks that the world is a heavenly place, after all. Floating dizzily, she just listens to them breathe. After a while, Sam stirs, and leans up on his elbows, and looks down into her face, smiling gently and flinching now and then. 

She smiles back, and he rolls off her, trying to fit beside her on the too-narrow bed. She realizes they haven't said a word since she walked into the room. To preserve the magic that this has been, she silently dresses and kisses Sam goodbye, and slips back out into the hall to head for her solitary room.

The next afternoon she comes back to Sam's room to see him, but he isn't there. A beautiful blue-eyed man is in his room, and the nurses would only say that his brother has taken him and left. She goes to see her shrink and tells him everything that has happened with Sam. He hypothesizes that she has imagined the whole banishment thing, and that the "experiences" with Sam have been her way of working through her grief from her brother's death. But that seems to be enough for the shrink to start talking about letting her go home. 

Marin's less sure now of her sanity than before she met Sam, but she finally decides it doesn't really matter. She's cured of her brother's voice and in love with someone who is gone. Either way the pain is the same. She must pick up the pieces of her soul and move on with her life, but she will never forget the beautiful man who saved her life, whether it was real or in her imagination.


End file.
